


Guide

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Until Further Notice [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 7, Drabble, Guide, Klaine Advent, M/M, until forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent calendar day 7.  We’re back with the ‘UFN verse’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

“I read your article today. Elegant and wordy. Wonderful work, go you.”

 

Kurt smiles as his husband sits down beside him at their grand, oak wood kitchen table. Outside the kitchen window he catches a glimpse of fur flash past on the grass and onwards toward the rose bushes planted toward the edge of their back garden.

 

Kurt winces and looks away before letting on what he’s looking at. Blaine had spent far too much time planting those seeds this summer.

 

There’s a squeak and a purr over by the kitchen door and suddenly Jester is in the room with them, stretching up and then leaping onto the table in one fluid movement. He patters carefully around empty mugs and open books before lying flat at the edge of the table beside Blaine.

 

Kurt shakes his head. “Who do you think you are? My kindergarten teacher?”

 

Blaine laughs and rubs a hand up down Jester’s back. “I’m just praising you, darling. I know that you didn’t feel very… _inspired_ to do that interview in the first place, but you should be proud.” 

 

Kurt harrumphs. “Yeah, just wait until you get asked to write a column for ‘ _Retired, Successful and still got it.’_ Blaine stifles his giggle; he’s already laughed about that magazine way too much.  

 

“You’ve pleased your fans, dear.” He pets Kurt’s hand on the table top. “That photo of you they used was very fetching. Gray hair—”

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Kurt says but his eyes are dancing playfully.

 

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s empty coffee mug and moves to stand from his chair. “Would you like a refill?”

 

“Did you read all of it? The article?” Kurt asks and Blaine leaves the mug and settles back into his chair.

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“Then I know you’re not finished talking about it. Go on; ask me the question you _want_ to ask.” Kurt smiles softly and Blaine returns it.

 

He shifts closer towards Kurt in his chair. “You spoke about me an awful lot, in an interview that was supposed to be about _you._ ”

 

“You’re my _husband._ My business partner.”

 

“Correct. But you know that’s not what I mean _._ ”

 

Kurt sighs but he’s still smiling softly. He lifts a slipper covered foot under the table and rubs it against Blaine’s by the table leg.

 

“You know what it’s like. They were asking me all of these questions about years ago, back when I was stuck in that rut of my life. I had everything I wanted and still _nothing._ They wanted advice on how I got out of that, how I could assist and support others who find themselves in that situation. And all I could think of, the only word I could say to them was… _you._ Blaine, my husband. My personal assistant. My advisor, my confidant, my coffee maker and my music provider. The guy who brought a cat into my condo and made me fall in love with it…and him.”

 

Blaine sniffles but he’s laughing. Kurt holds his hand tightly over the table with Jester watching them. “It’s all you, Blaine. You got me here. You were-you are my _guide_. My everything. You are my answer. Always.”

 

Blaine opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. It’s been _years_ but Kurt still manages to render him speechless.

 

“And yes, I’d like a refill, but go easy on the cream.” Blaine laughs and leans forward to kiss Kurt and collect his mug just as Jester decides he wants in on the love and stretches out a paw to rest over both of their joined hands. He meows conversationally at them.

 

“My sentiments exactly, Jester.”


End file.
